


big god

by eatenpickelsticks



Series: Dream SMP Lyric drabbles [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Minor Character Death, kudos to collin, nicki pog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatenpickelsticks/pseuds/eatenpickelsticks
Summary: All the SMP members as gods for me to warm up on my writing....tag characters as i write about them
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream SMP Lyric drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021692
Comments: 30
Kudos: 156





	1. you need a big god

He was the first to appear, and he was alone for a long time.

The being had floated for what seems as long as he's existed entirely. He doesn't create anything, and he doesn't destroy anything.

He doesn't know why he exists. He has no power in this void of creation.

Gods do not feel.

He has a name. He doesn't use it. He has no purpose here, and he can feel it. Feel his energy draining and power fading, and he knows. He knows that he will die.

When he blinks, and wakes up weak for something and hungry for something he can't name.

There are things now, and he has no long how much time has passed. He can feel the light in his figure dying and-

Gods do not feel emotion.

(He doesn't want to die, he wants to be useful)

The things move, and they fascinate him. 

He looks closer, and he then looks away.

All he saw were greedy little creatures, fingers clawing for survival, killing things they share the world with and eating them.

They seem pointless and so cruel. He watches them beat each other.

Kill each other.

And he doesn't-

God's do not feel.

...

He doesn't know how he has the knowledge that he is a God. It is just truth in his mind.

And he doesn't know who created him.

But he knows a God didn't create the life below him.

...

He watches them kill one of the caretakers or someone who takes care of the tinier creatures. 

She screams.

and god's don't feel.

...

They go to kill her tiny one, and when they die they fall into the arms of a god.

They can't see him, then, and he sees the eyes of the creature and-

he feels despair. 

In the last moments of the tiny one,

they see a god

break into star dust.

...

he jumps in front of the child but-

he isn't solid

he isn't there

he doesn't destroy

he doesn't create

he can't change anything

he doesn't feel

gods don't feel

...

The tiny one is struck down, but it's only looking at him.

He holds them as they die.

His tears fall on their face, and-

They are multi-colored.

they shine brighter than his fading body

and he explodes

...

he kills the child

it would've had a more painful death if he didn't

He doesn't kill the child in the brutal way their brethren does

he gives them his life force

god's don't feel

he can feel their life force fade into the earth with his, forever tainting the land.

as soon as all the light fades from the tiny dead being

he turns to the killers

and they can see a boy

crying the stars

...

when the child died, in his arms, he felt the purpose of his being.

he looked at the killers, crying glittering suns,

and he sees humans

...

he forgives them

and becomes a god again

...

the child creates beautiful yellow flowers in the valley, and he calls them sunflowers after the stardust that had settled on their graves

...

he was a god

he doesn't create,

he doesn't destroy,

and can't change anything

but he can be kind


	2. Big Enough to Hold Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't create life, but he's the reason it lives.

He's born in the depths of a volcano, with the first life form. It doesn't take him long to find his purpose.

He can feel it in the wings after, the power he holds, the breathe he gives into the lungs of the first beings. A fire in his chest.

_he gives_

His name is Philieza, but his name's has only been know as Philza to the humans that have lived off of the breath he gives them.

Phil doesn't create life, but he is the reason it exists.

Phil doesn't create life, but he gives. The humans of this world call him the creator, evenif they are wrong.

_he gives_

Phil gives roses their thorns, gives wolves the coats made of fur and fangs to kill. He gives birds wings that look like his.

And he gives human fire. And he can feel it burn in their hearths and in their chests. Just as hot as the lava he was born in.

_he gives_

He feels the worth in every being, and god. He knows who is going to fade away and die before they do.

He watched god twinkle away like dust and feels the being born in his chest.

He watches the things he give slaughter, and watched them be used to grow. Watches so many fade away.

_he gives and he never takes_

Phil can't stop them from using the tools he gives them burn each other. When they fight and kill each other and call it war and names in languages they destroy.

He won't lie and say he feels their pain, but _he gave it to them_. He can feel what the create, and what they destroy to do it.

_he gives and they take it away from him-_

The other gods watch him like they can't understand what he does. He can't explain it either.

But still, time moves on. The gods that had judged him fade away themselves.

And he isn't the oldest god, that title belongs to the being that has always existed in the void. The god asleep in the void, eyes unseeing of the land around him. Always fading but never dying.

And Phil is showing humans how to use a river as water for their crops when he feels the god wake up.

Can feel the god who looks like a boy being born and stop fading, tearing down the structure that connects every god and adding himself without realizing it.

For a moment he can feel the sorrow and guilt the god feels, feel the powers being played across the stars and-

He turns away, deciding that it wasn't up to him what happened

He doesn't create and he can't change what they destroy, but he does give. 

He sees the god later, in a field of yellow flowers he hasn't made and does not recognize. He watches from a distance, and the young god doesn't notice.

He can see the boy crying, and it seems like the stars are falling out of the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ph1lza, the god of gifts/survival


	3. big enough to fill you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nicki isn't kind, but she can be.
> 
> that's why she gets along with the god of kindness, and makes the good of blood.

nicki was born from a man's hand, as he struck down his brother in the fields of a garden

she was one of the lucky ones, she likes to think, who finds exactly what they are for as soon as they exist

she casts the brother's hand away, gave him the idea of helping his brother up instead, she guides the animals, but usually just the humans that walk this land

_~~she is the goddess of mercy, but mercy is not kind~~ _

she creates two gods in her life, which is a lie

no, she helps two men **become gods**

mercy is against the basic instincts of any creation on this planet. humans are not merciful. especially when it's needed the most, when it's tied to the feelings and soul of a person's actions.

the first man who had her blessing, was a thief who stole from the rich an gave to the poor. but he wasn't a robin hood. he never fought, and crude behavior pushed him away. he was a good man, the most merciful one she had ever seen. the god of kindness followed him also, giving the man her blessing.

he became a god in the middle of the night this man, for he begged for mercy, standing over someone he had accidently killed, blood dripping off his hands

in the moonlight, his misery became an energy few mortals reached, and as soon as she touched him, he became a god though his own soul.

the god of sufferance, the absence of rejection and the god of tolerance

as soon as he is born, she can feel the human's soul's grow. to make more room for the good in their hearts

his name is **halo** , and he rules alongside her, their abilities similar. except he looks for the good inside a human, and pulls it out.

nicki is a judge, she calls down her verdict, _actions are from her decision._

she is the god of mercy, humans have to give to receive, and she does not give with taking. she is not kind.

the next god she has influence to create, asks for forgiveness in the form of death. he's a killer this man, and he judges like he has a right to.

~~_nicki is the god of mercy, and she has killed more people than she has saved._ ~~

he's killed, people have fallen to his blade, they have suffered.

and yet, this man has also shown mercy, _in death_. the only thing he has to learned is to kill, and yet-

she only lets her sword half way to meet his command, then lets if fall from her hand. she hugs him instead, and gives the man no mercy.

she lets him live, and for the first time in the killer's life, he cries.

nicki follows him, and gives him a house by a field of yellow flowers from the dust of the stars. the god of kindness looks down on this killer in his valley, and smiles.

technoblade is his name, and it's both tommy and nicki who make him a god. they sit with him by a fire, and he glows.

she can feel it then, adding himself to threads of the gods almost as abruptly as tommy did.

so much pain, but- 

she can feel tommy in him.

he becomes the _god of blood_ , and of,

**honesty.**

she welcomes him in her council, and he smiles and joins.

he makes her stronger, with his wisdom.

the **man** creates wars, he causes so much pain and chaos,

but he is also the most impactful god in the good, that shines out of the darkness he creates. he gives human's there voices in destruction.

~~_nicki isn't kind, but she could be._ ~~

she rains down her reason, with halo by her side and techno on the ground whispering in human's ears.

they make the council of humanity, with tommy at the head of it with her.

phil watches, from his distance.

she always smiles at him, with teeth that glowed and a sword strapped to her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'ight forgot about this nicki pog let's go

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy, the god of kindness


End file.
